


Domme

by shitai



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, eunsook is thick as fuck and gorgeous, no actual fucking but naked kisses, the only straight stuff i'll ever write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Despite how much they mark Eunsook, they'll always belong to her instead





	Domme

Eunsook has her four boys wrapped around her little finger.

Taemin has knelt between her legs, picking up one of her feet and pressing soft kisses up it to her ankle. He holds her calf in both hands, pressing chaste kisses up her smooth leg. He leaves a hickey on the side of her knee, a small red mark just next to where her leg bent.

Jonghyun is knelt at her side, leaning forwards and kissing her parted thighs. He can just about rest his head between them, and in the moments he can it’s very comfy. Her thighs are nice and thick, and he’s made sure to show his appreciation. They’re covered in red and purple hickeys, little teeth marks and the occasional little scratch, but nothing too bad.

Seated next to her is Minho. He’s lying down along the sofa, head and hands reaching her soft stomach and torso. He wants to touch her as much as possible, he always does when they’re like this. His hands knead and press into the rolls of her stomach and he presses kiss after kiss over her sternum, shoulders, collarbone and breasts.

Finally, Kibum is sat on her other side, one hand playing with one of her nipples and the other running through her short, bobbed hair as they kiss sweetly. Their lips part only occasionally, and there’s very rarely a glimpse of a tongue, but they enjoy it just the same.

Despite how much they mark Eunsook, they’ll always belong to her instead.


End file.
